¡Sólo una copa más!
by CieruMichaelis
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ciel se emborrachase? La primera historia que subo aquí. Es un one-shot, pero algo es algo :'v Tenía pensado subirlo a Wattpad, pero... Bah, ¿qué más da? Allí subiré este one-shot y otra versión sin yaoi, para quien no le guste el original. Sí, es yaoi, pero muy, muy suave. Si no te gusta este género no comentes nada negativo, porque no sé qué haces leyendo esto.
Ciel observaba seriamente desde un rincón de la sala. Esa fiesta acababa de empezar y todo el mundo ya andaba bebiendo.

–¿De verdad crees que era buena idea venir? —preguntaba el conde a su mayordomo mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Todo el mundo está bebiendo y pasándolo bien mientras yo debería estar durmiendo en vez de estar aquí.

–Tal vez usted también debería divertirse un poco, ¿no cree? —Le dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa— No se preocupe tanto por esas cosas, un día algo más movido no le hará daño —trata de convencerle.

El joven paseaba la mirada por toda la habitación, observando a cada persona que charlaba con más gente de manera muy animada. Comenzaba a dudar.

De un momento a otro, Madame Red se acercó sonriente a su sobrino, alargándole una copa con un líquido rojo al igual que el que ella estaba tomando.

–¡Vamos, Ciel! ¡Anímate!

El nombrado tomó la copa con manos temblorosas y miró a su tía, poco seguro.

–Pero... Yo no soy mayor de edad, ¡no puedo tomar esto!

–Oh, Cielito. ¡Pero qué aguafiestas! Eso no importa en absoluto. ¡Pruébalo, ya verás! —le animó a beberlo y, al parecer, la mujer no se iría hasta verle tomándolo.

Ciel miró el vino y empezó a acercarse la copa a la boca. Cerró los ojos y sorbió un poco para después alejar el recipiente de sus labios rápidamente. Puso una mueca de desagrado.

–¿Y bien? —le miraba la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos.

–Tiene un sabor extraño... No quiero beber más de esto.

Antes de que Ciel pudiese decir o hacer algo más, Angelina soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–¡Vaya que eres gracioso, querido Ciel! Creeme, yo opinaba exactamente lo mismo al primer sorbo. Pero seguí bebiendo y terminó sabiendo bien, ¡confía en mí!

El menor no sabía qué hacer pues sabía que eso estaba mal, pero aun así... Volvió a mirar la copa.

–... O es que ¿acaso tienes miedo? —decía vacilona.

Ciel la miró rápidamente y lo negó de la misma manera.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo digo que no me gusta!

Madame Red levantó una ceja mientras sonreía y Ciel, dejándose llevar por su enfado en ese momento, bebió todo el contenido sin rechistar. Sebastian observaba todo esto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y a la mujer le delataba su expresión de sorpresa.

–Vaya, vaya... No me esperaba eso de ti. —sonrió de manera casi inmediata— Cada vez me enorgullece más tener un sobrino como tú, Ciel. ¡Estás hecho todo un hombre!

–Sólo me lo tomé porque tú te empeñaste, no exageres —dijo el joven mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

–Bueno, bueno... Será mejor que me vaya, tengo asuntos que atender —le puso una mano en la cabeza y despeinó su cabello con cariño— ¡Hasta más ver! —sonrió despidiéndose y se marchó en pocos segundos.

Ciel se quedó en silencio mirando al frente con un semblante serio como el que tenía momentos antes.

–Sebastian, tráeme otra —le ordenó a su mayordomo mientras dejaba la copa vacía en la mesa.

–¿Está seguro?

El menor le miró a los ojos con decisión.

–Tráeme otra copa —repitió.

–Como usted ordene —dijo el mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El demonio hizo lo que su amo le pidió y volvió en pocos segundos con la bebida. Se la dio al pequeño y este se la empezó a beber si poner ni una sola mueca como hizo antes. Seguía mirando a la gente frente a él.

–¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que haría esto... Nunca me he imaginado bebiendo por mi propia voluntad... Sebastian, ¿alguna vez te has emborrachado?

–No, señor. El alcohol no me afecta, sólo sustancias más fuertes que prefiero no volver a probar.

–Hm... —Ciel ladeó la cabeza y siguió bebiendo después de haberle escuchado.

El conde sentía que se estaba empezando a acalorar y al terminar esa segunda copa, pidió una tercera sin importarle las consecuencias.  
Sebastian se opuso.

–Joven amo, no es bueno abusar de las bebidas alcohólicas a su edad, es malo para su salud...

–Tú mismo dijiste que por un día de entretenimiento no pasaba nada, ¿o me estoy equivocando? —le encaró el menor con burla y las mejillas levemente coloradas.

–No, claro que no se equivoca pero...

–¿Te rehusas a cumplir una simple orden como esa?

–Claro que no, joven amo. Perdóneme.

Rodó los ojos y le vio alejarse. Esperó y Sebastian llegó con la tercera copa que tomaría.

–Prométame que esta será la última.

–Sí, sí. Lo que sea —hizo un gesto con la mano de nuevo, sin escuchar lo que fuese que estuviera diciéndole Sebastian.

Algunos empezaban a mirarle disimuladamente con curiosidad, sabiendo que era el conde Phantomhive. Una parte de ellos cuchicheaban cosas sobre lo que estaban viendo y la otra parte simplemente se quedaban callados como si no hubiesen visto nada.

Ciel pasaba completamente de ellos. No le importaba en absoluto lo que estuviesen pensando y hablando de él. Al menos en ese momento.  
Sebastian, por el contrario, estaba muy preocupado por su amo ya que parecía que el alcohol le estaba afectando y eso no le gustaba. Este miraba a su alrededor evitando ver a Ciel y preocuparse más.

De repente, el menor, empezó a reír.

–Oye, Sebastian, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó con un habla un poco más burlón de lo habitual y dio otro trago.

El demonio le miró levantando las cejas.

–Simplemente me preocupa su estado, joven amo.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

–¡Pero si yo estoy perfectamente, Sebastian! —volvió a reír.

–Debemos volver pronto a la mansión... —susurró Sebastian para él mismo.

–Haaa~ Sebastian, esa expresión de preocupación no queda bien en tu hermoso rostro... —le tomó del mentón mientras sonreía— Tú no te preocupas por mi estado, tú te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad?

El pobre demonio no sabía qué responderle, poniéndose algo tenso. Ciel dejó de tomarle del mentón y siguió bebiendo hasta dejar la copa sin una sola gota de vino.

–Sebastian, quiero más~...

–No, ya fue suficiente —sentenció el mayor viendo sus mejillas bastante coloradas y sus ojos algo entrecerrados.

–Oh, vamos, Sebastiaaan~... —por un momento perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra el pecho del mayor, pero no se retiró, se quedó ahí e incluso le abrazó.

–...¿Joven amo? —el demonio se sorprendió por su actitud, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Sebastian no dudó más y tomó de la muñeca al conde empezando a caminar hacia fuera y llevándole con él.

–¡Sebastian, ¿qué te crees que haces?! —Ciel comenzó a forcejear para que soltase su muñeca y se quejaba mientras tanto— ¡Te regalo una pequeña muestra de afecto y ¿así te lo tomas?!

El mayor paró de caminar y le miró sin soltarle, atónito. La gente que andaba allí les observaba, esta vez, con más atención que antes. El niño estaba cabizbajo. Había dejado de forcejear, parecía entristecido.

–¿Pero qué está diciendo...?

El mayordomo intentó tomarle de la mano pero el niño se retiró y le miró a los ojos. Después le empujó.

–¡Déjame en paz! —y salió corriendo hacia fuera de esa mansión.

–¡Joven amo! —miró en la dirección en la que había corrido y, sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo más, fue tras él.

Lo encontró sentado en un banco de la entrada con la cabeza agachada y las manos en la cara. Temblaba, parecía estar llorando.

–¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué le abracé si sabía que esto era lo que iba a pasar? ¿Por qué me dejo llevar por esto? —sollozaba sin control alguno el menor solo en la entrada de esa mansión.

Sebastian le vio, sintiéndose mal. «Así que esto es lo que de verdad pasa, ¿no?... Si le hubiese abrazado de vuelta ahora no estaría así y podríamos haber vuelto a casa más tranquilos... Soy un completo idiota.» Pensaba el demonio. Suspiró con arrepentimiento y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

Ciel, sin darse cuenta de que Sebastian estaba a su lado, seguía llorando como nunca había llorado.

–Qué vergüenza... Es verdad que soy un inútil, ¡joder! ¡JODER!

Antes de que el pequeño pudiese decir nada más, Sebastian le abrazó como si fuese la cosa más frágil en el mundo, pillándole por sorpresa.

–Perdóneme, joven amo... Yo... No quise hacerle pensar eso, sólo quería llevarlo a casa para hablar más tranquilamente...

Ciel, que estuvo todo ese rato en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, habló.

–Entonces no quiero volver a casa...

–Joven amo, ni siquiera sabe lo que le quiero decir...

El conde se quedó en silencio de nuevo y secó sus lágrimas para mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

–De ti me puedo esperar lo peor... Tsk —apartó la mirada hacia un lado y Sebastian le tomó con suavidad del mentón para que le mirase.

–También se puede esperar lo mejor, que no soy tan malo como parece —le sonrió y Ciel quedó algo confuso.

–A... ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con voz temblorosa y Sebastian rodó los ojos para después darle lo que para el pequeño sería una gran sorpresa.

El demonio atrajo el rostro del joven hacia el suyo y depositó un corto y delicado beso en sus labios.

Ciel, justo al separarse, agachó la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

–Te... Te estás riendo de mí... ¿no es así?

–¿Por qué debería estarlo haciendo?

–Los demonios no tienen este tipo de sentimientos, sólo quieres hacerme sentir bien.

–¿Cuándo le he dicho yo que eso sea cierto? Nunca se lo he comentado ni confirmado y ya sabe que yo no miento. Si fuese un mentiroso no estaría negándoselo.

Ciel cerró con fuerza sus puños mientras los miraba y de un momento a otro subió la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la del mayor.  
Su sonrojo ya no se sabía si era por el alcohol o por la vergüenza que le provocaba todo esto.

Él no pretendía decir nada, sólo le miraba. Como si pudiese sacar algo en claro, pero no sabía qué pensar ya que, en su situación, no se podía pensar con mucha claridad.

–Demonio idiota... —fue lo único que dijo Ciel justo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su mayordomo y besarle con poca paciencia.

Rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y Sebastian abrazó su cintura.

El mayor fue quien cortó el beso.

–Joven amo, ¿no deberíamos volver a casa?

El pequeño se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Dio un suspiro.

–Está bien, si tanto insistes...

Sebastian le cogió en brazos y le llevó hasta el carruaje. Ciel se agarró bien a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando llegaron, entraron ambos en el vehículo y le pidieron al cochero que les llevase de vuelta a la mansión.

Sebastian se acomodó en el asiento con Ciel en su regazo. Fue a decirle algo pero, lo encontró dormido.

Puso la cabeza del pequeño sobre su pecho con cuidado de no despertarlo y no mucho después, llegaron a la mansión.

No quiso despertarle y le llevó en brazos. Pero, por supuesto, Mei-rin, Bard y Finny estaban esperando a su llegada y cuando vieron a Sebastian llegar con su amo en brazos...

–¡Sebastian! ¡¿Cómo es que el joven amo está dormido?! —preguntó Bard, muy extrañado.

–Oh~... Tiene un rostro tan pacífico cuando duerme~... —comentaba Finny que se había acercado a ver.

–Sí, ¡eso es muy cierto! —se ponía de acuerdo la sirvienta.

Sebastian sonrió y respondió con una oración muy simple.

–El joven amo ha tenido un día agotador, necesita descansar.

Y tal cual dijo eso, marchó escaleras arriba y fue hasta la habitación de el niño.

Le desvistió y puso el camisón con mucho cuidado. Después le tumbó en la cama. Ciel no se quejó, parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír al verle. Aquel par tenía razón, ese niño era realmente adorable.

Le plantó un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

–Duerma bien, joven amo... Buenas noches.

Se despidió de él brevemente y salió de su cuarto. Ahora tendría que esperar a que fuese de día.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de despertarle. Llevó el periódico de aquel día junto a su desayuno a su habitación en el carrito.

Tocó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta y entró.

Dejó el carrito con las cosas a un lado de la cama y corrió las cortinas para que la luz comenzase a entrar en la habitación. Después, se acercó a la cama. Ciel pronto se empezó a quejar por la luz.

–Sebastian... Déjame un rato más...

–Pero, joven amo, ya es hora de levantarse y hoy tiene una agenda muy apretada —insistía Sebastian en que debía levantarse.

Al pequeño se le oyó resoplar pero no dijo nada y ni se movió.

–Joven amo, ¿tantas pocas ganas tiene de levantarse hoy?

Siguió en silencio un rato y, antes de que Sebastian pudiese comentar otra cosa, habló.

–Me duele la cabeza.

–No me extraña... Ya le avisé en su momento y no me hizo caso.

Ciel se giró en la cama y le miró confundido.

–¿De qué hablas? —frunció el ceño.

–De que ayer se pasó de beber. ¿Acaso no se acuerda?

Al parecer, Ciel no se acordaba de nada y no parecía entenderlo.

Sebastian le tendió el periódico y mientras Ciel lo cogía, iba a preparar el té.

–¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Ciel de repente, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Nada más haberlo cogido, vio la noticia en primer plano: "Ciel Phantomhive se emborracha y se le declara a su mayordomo" y junto al título de la noticia, aparecía una foto de ambos: Ciel sobre las piernas de Sebastian besándolo y los dos abrazados mutuamente.

–¿Qué ocurre, joven amo? —dijo Sebastian al verle rojo como un verdadero tomate. ¿Quién sabría si era de rabia o vergüenza?

–Quema todos los periódicos, Sebastian —dijo más serio que nunca sin apartar la mirada de la foto aún.—¡Quémalos todos, maldita sea!

–Yes, my lord.


End file.
